fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Pretty Cure ❁
'Memory Pretty Cure ❁ '(メモリプリキュア❁ Memoripurikyua ❁) is WhiteColor's 6th fan series. The theme is friendship and memories. Story Memory Pretty Cure ❁ episodes '' The peaceful Memory Castle guards all the 7 jewels of hope. But, one day, Chaos and his dark citzens attacked the Memory Castle and stoled the 7 jewels. After throwing a spell in the jewels, they grow, and seven shillouettes turned into dark cures. Now the little Crown has to find the Pretty Cures, with the 3 diamonds that survived, before it got late... Characters Cures Hanataba Mirai (花束未来 ''Hanataba Mirai) The girl who loved eat and fly by airplane. She lives in a home in front of a beach. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Luce '(キュアルーチェ Kyua Ruche) and her theme color is yellow. Isshoni Ai (いっしょに愛 Isshoni Ai) Ai is one of Mirai's friends. She has more good memories than anyone else, because of her aunt, witch is super happy, even she has 61 years. Ai loves dancing and play, and she is bright. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Felice '(キュアフェリーチェ Kyua Feriche) and her theme color is navy blue and white. Hanakaze Juliet (花風ジュリエット''Hanakaze Jurietto'') Juliet is a beautiful girl, witch all boys are in love with her. But she doesn't want anyone. She only want to have friends. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Clair '(キュアクレア Kyua Kurea) and her theme color is purple. Mascots Crown (クラウン Kuraun) Crown is the fairy that bring the three surviving diamonds. She is a little clumsy, but she always like to help the cures. She ends her sentences with "~Aun!" Villians Chaos (カオス'' Kaosu'') The main villain of the series. He wants the world for him and turn the people into his loyal servants. Dark Memory Pretty Cure Cure Break (キュアブレイク Kyua Bureiku) The first cure of the seven dark jewels. She thinks promises are to be breaken. Cure Dark (キュアダーク Kyua Daku) The second cure of the seven dark jewels. She believes that friends are for anything. Cure Selfish (キュアセルフィッシュ Kyua Serufisshu) The third cure of the seven dark jewels. She wants everything to her. Cure Hate (キュアヘイト· Kyua Heito) The fourth cure of the seven dark jewels. She hates everything, specially Pretty Cure. Cure Fear (キュア不安 Kyua Fuan) The fifth cure of the seven dark jewels. She wanna that everyone has fear. Cure Servant (キュアサーヴァント''Kyua Sāvu~anto'') The sixth cure of the seven dark jewels and the loyal servant of Chaos. Cure Mirage (キュアミラージュ Kyua Mirāju) The last cure of the seven dark jewels. She never trusts anyone, only Chaos. Darkness Twins Tsukikawa Kurai (ツキ川暗い Tsukikawa Kurai) The girl of the twins. She was killed by Cure Luce. Tsukikawa Ryo (月川亮 Tsukikawa Ryo) The boy of the twins. He became friends with Mirai, and started to help the cures (Episode 34). Kuraikioku (暗い記憶 Kuraikioku) The monsters of the day. They mean "Dark Memory". Places Memory Castle (メモリキャッスル''Memorikyassuru'') The castle that were the jewels of hope. Dark Hideout (ダークハイドアウト''Dākuhaidoauto'') The villians' base. 'Smile-Core '(スマイル-コア Sumairu-Koa) The cure's hometown. Items Memory Commune (メモリコミューン''Memorikomyūn'') The cures' transformation item. The phase is Pretty Cure, Shining Memory Stream!. Happy-Light Stick (ハッピーライトスティック Happīraitosutikku) The cures' main weapon. Trivia *This is the first series that all cures' names aren't english. Luce and Felice are italian, and Clair is french. **Ironically, this is the second series that have a cure with the name Happy, because Felice means Happy. *This is the first series that have more dark cures than normal cures. *This is the second series that only have one mascot. *The name of the weapon, Happy-Light Stick, is a reference of the meaning of the names of the cures, Clair and Luce has something related to Light, and Felice means Happy. Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Fan Series